


december is no longer lonely

by hyunguuon



Series: monsta x winter bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Long-Distance Friendship, Lowercase, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Mutual Pining, Social Media, its just a whole lot of fluff, jooheon's mum is here too at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon
Summary: minhyuk knew better than to leave jooheon without a word.





	december is no longer lonely

**Author's Note:**

> for the social media square

>  

fingers numb from typing, minhyuk threw his head backwards, hitting the back of his uncomfortable chair, he sighed. his essay was nowhere near done, and it was already pitch black outside. he picked up his phone to check the time, it showed 23:43, he had been in there for six hours. a notification caught his attention, it was from his favourite person.

 

**jooboney**

> minne min min

> hey where are you i’m bored

> oh your essay right

>you’re gonna go home late again do you want to call then?

 

minhyuk smiled, and typed his answer fervently

 

**mistlehyuk**

> i’m nowhere near done but the library is closing in like 20 minutes so yeee

> i’ll call you when i get out

> also change your display name it’s not halloween anymore

 

**jooboney**

> alright !!

> i’ll keep jooboney until i Die

 

minhyuk chuckled silently, closing his laptop and shoving it inside his bag in a swift motion. the library was empty, only the security guard sat there dozing off, oh how minhyuk wished this was him, except, no, he wasn’t a sleeping security guard, and he still needed to get groceries, get home, and finish his essay. the blonde man put his long coat on and adjusted his big scarf around his neck, plugging his earphones in his phone and clicking the quick dial button he set up. only one dial echoed through his head before he heard the croak of his best friend’s voice.

« hey minnie, » he spoke, he sounded sleepy, and minhyuk smiled to himself before answering.

« hi, why are you even awake it’s like, 8 in the morning, » jooheon chuckled then coughed,

« i’d say i knew you were gonna stay late studying so i woke up early for you but no, my mum just decided i had to wake up early on week ends now, » jooheon laughed, making minhyuk’s smile stretch further on his face.

« oh wow, i see you care a lot about me. who would’ve kept me company to walk home if you hadn’t been awake? » minhyuk faked hurt, putting a hand on his chest as if jooheon could see him.

« listen dickhead, at least i’m talking to you when i could’ve gone back to bed. » minhyuk could hear the shuffling of jooheon’s blankets, he hummed quietly.

« don’t worry you can go back to bed once i’m home, i just need to go buy dinner. » minhyuk frowned a bit, feeling like he had annoyed the man on the other side of the phone.

« hey no, i know you’re frowning, stop that, and i know you feel like i’m being serious when i complain but you know i’d rather have you on the phone than being asleep. especially when you're out on your own at this time, » jooheon reassured the man on the other side.

« how did you even- , » he choked on his words. jooheon knew him better than anyone else.

« i know you more than you know yourself, dummy. » minhyuk knew jooheon had rolled his eyes, but he was also most likely smiling, shining even brighter than the morning rising over his head at this moment.

it was hard, having a best friend living far away. minhyuk got reminded every day, when jooheon stopped answering in the middle of the day because it was indeed, too late to be awake in seoul, but he was used to it, and he wouldn’t change this for anything else. of course he’d love to have jooheon by his side every day, to cuddle him up and fall asleep close to him, to play with his hair, and tell him how much he appreciates him face to face, but that’s not how things were. minhyuk had decided to study far away from his home before even knowing jooheon. the latter had always known him as the korean boy studying in paris, and minhyuk had always known jooheon as the homebody from seoul.

they had met on the blue bird app, both appreciating the same people, and having the same center of interest, they hit off well. that was two years ago, and they had grown to know each other, talking to each other everyday, about anything and everything. minhyuk didn’t know what was about jooheon that brought them closer so easily, but he was glad they did, and he wished for their friendship to last longer than themselves, even though sometimes he wished they weren’t just friends.

 

[๑๑]

 

“please don’t eat this egg all at once, joo- for the love of - oh my god he did it,” minhyuk sighed, looking at the smiling man on his screen, cheeks puffy from the whole egg he just put in his mouth.

“i know you’re impwessed,” jooheon managed through his full mouth, winking at minhyuk who dug his face in his pillow, in hopes to make jooheon’s awful munching noises disappear. it didn’t work.

“are you done with this damn egg yet?” minhyuk asked, lifting his head slightly to see jooheon nodding at him ardently, “okay i have something to tell you, please don’t choke on your food.”

“i hope you’re gonna say that you love me,” jooheon teased, making minhyuk blush. jooheon had been very conscious of minhyuk’s appreciation for him, but never dared to seriously bring up the matter. it was probably just friendly, minhyuk was a really open and sociable man, he acted the same way with everyone.

“i mean, close, but no…” minhyuk took his precious time answering jooheon, knowing that he’d get impatient almost immediately.

“come on! what is it then?” jooheon whined, his pouting image showing through minhyuk’s laptop screen. adorable was the only adjective minhyuk could use to qualify jooheon.

“i’m going back to seoul for the holidays.” minhyuk announced in a sort of rush.

“you’re what?” jooheon furrowed his brows, confused.

“coming back to seoul, for christmas.” minhyuk repeated slower this time. jooheon’s eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. a squeal left his mouth making minhyuk giggle.

“so, that means we can meet! oh my god minhyuk, we’re gonna meet!” jooheon shrieked, getting scolded by his mum at the same time. 

they talked about their meeting, about how jooheon was going to pick minhyuk up after his flight and shelter him for a few days because the blonde’s parents weren’t in town until the day before christmas, they also talked about how excited they were, and got scolded by jooheon’s mum once again, jokingly threatening to leave them both to sleep on the street if they were that loud when minhyuk was over.

 

[๑๑]

 

picking up minhyuk at the airport was something jooheon had always daydreamed about, how they would hug for the first time, how minhyuk would react, what was the first thing they were going to say to one another; he thought about it too much, so much he nearly missed his underground stop. he walked for what seemed like years, trying to find the arrivals building, and which gate minhyuk would come out of. after a good thirty minutes, he finally got to sit down in a waiting area. jooheon kept checking his phone, hoping that minhyuk’s plane would’ve landed earlier than planned, or that he could somehow text him from the plane. of course, he had no notifications other than some twitter mentions and reminders. jooheon could feel his heart beat faster once the board announced minhyuk’s plane had landed. his palms were sweaty, and he started overthinking everything, from his looks to his personality, he was afraid minhyuk would be disappointed in the person he was. not that he should care because minhyuk would appreciate him even if he was a mean, ugly goblin, but he couldn’t help worrying. minhyuk meant so much to jooheon, his opinion mattered a lot to him. ever since they met, he’s always asked his point of view on various things, helping him make most of his life choices. maybe he was too dependent on the blonde man, but he didn’t really mind.

jooheon’s phone buzzed after waiting for a while, minhyuk was waiting for his luggage, and would be out soon. people had started going out of the gate and he examined each of their faces, he left no stone unturned, hoping to catch a glimpse the man he as waiting for. jooheon was too nervous, but once he saw the beaming blonde, every inch of nervousness vanished. he stared at minhyuk who looked oh so sleepy, jooheon probably did too, it was four in the morning after all, but he didn’t care, all he cared about was minhyuk’s smile when he finally spotted him in the crowd. he heard the squeal minhyuk let out when they locked eyes, and he saw his radiant smile stretch, turning his eyes into moon crescents; an odd thing if you kept in mind minhyuk was the sun.

when minhyuk stood in front of jooheon, he didn’t hesitate to let go of his luggage and throw his arms around the shorter man. “i can’t believe you’re shorter than me” was the first thing minhyuk said to jooheon, still holding him in his arms. jooheon hugged back, not saying anything yet, his emotions were too strong, he was scared to lose his composure, and cry.

“we’ve already discussed this, we are the same height minhyuk” he finally uttered, nuzzling his head in minhyuk’s neck. minhyuk patted jooheon’s head, and they stayed in the same position for a while, taking in each other’s presence, even forgetting they were in a public place.

“so, we’re going to have to take the tube because my parents are asleep, and i don’t actually own a car.” jooheon informed softly after they had left each other’s arms, and minhyuk only nodded, tiredness taking him over little by little.

once in the almost empty train, they sat at the very back, where no one could really see them. they started talking about minhyuk’s trip, and other various things, only loud enough for them to hear over the loud screeching train.

minhyuk leant on jooheon’s side to rest his head on his shoulder, he mindlessly took jooheon’s hand in his own while they talked, intertwining their fingers. jooheon couldn’t help tensing up at the sudden physical contact but relaxed as soon as minhyuk started running his thumb over his index. the blonde gently let go of jooheon’s finger but never cut the contact between them, he played with his fingers, admiring the way his hand closed on its own, loving the veins running on the back of it, brushing his knuckles softly. minhyuk played with jooheon’s fingers for a while, not even realising he had never finished a meaningless sentence he had started earlier.

 

jooheon’s gaze burned minhyuk’s profile when he realised what he was doing, and he let go of the other’s hand, looking away. jooheon smiled to himself fondness capturing his traits. out of an unknown source of audacity, he leaned his face close to minhyuk’s and planted his plump lips on his cheekbone, with a soft smacking sound.

minhyuk turned to face jooheon, eyes shining while a soft smile along with a rosy blush crept on his face as he took in what jooheon just did.

“you can continue, it was cute,” jooheon pursued his lips, and looked out the window, realising what he did as well.

and minhyuk did, cuddling up ever closer to jooheon’s side with a smile. he was in too deep.

the trip back to jooheon’s was long — around fourty minutes — and it only sank in how tired jooheon was when they finally stepped foot in the warm house. he hadn’t slept much the night before, too excited to let slumber take him over. minhyuk was supposed to sleep in jooheon’s bed while the other slept on a mattress but after going to wash up and change to their pajamas they both collapsed on jooheon’s bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

a sweet smell enveloped jooheon as he woke up, a comfortable, homely smell, almost like a cold winter day spent inside, next to a crackling fireplace drinking hot chocolate. he couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but it made him feel warm and relaxed, snuggling further into his soft blanket to amplify the feeling. the soft chatter he could hear from his bedroom put him at ease, and he let himself doze off once or twice before sleepily getting out of his cosy nest to investigate the chattering’s source. he walked lazily to the kitchen with his eyes nearly close, and a natural pout adorning his face.

jooheon’s mum, with the help of a very enthusiastic minhyuk, was baking cookies. at least she was trying to. minhyuk kept eating the chocolate chips from the bag when she wasn’t looking and tried to eat the batter everytime she was occupied with something else. minhyuk was a handful, but she didn’t mind, she thought he was lovely, reminded her of her son. they had shared a cup of coffee earlier when she found minhyuk sitting on the couch, hair messy and pajamas still on, scrolling lazily through his phone. he had woken up before jooheon and didn’t want to bother jooheon’s sleep with his tossing and turning. the two ended up making cookies for the lovely dumpling they both loved so much, because what else was there to do at ten on a saturday morning?

jooheon looked at them, confused, “ what are you doing?” he asked with a groggy voice that made minhyuk’s heart skip a bit or two. he had already seen, and heard, jooheon when he woke up, but seeing it in front of his own eyes, and not through a screen, affected him remarkably.

“we’re making cookies for you, honey.” his mother answered, and his face instantly lit up. that was something about jooheon that minhyuk cherished. he was always so expressive about everything, all of his emotions showing through his whole body. it was endearing.

jooheon's smile radiated right across the room and pierced minhyuk's heart greatly. the blonde couldn't stop himself from walking over to his best friend and squeeze him in his arms, almost brutally. they do say we feel the need to crush things we find cute after all.

jooheon whined but nevertheless, he leaned into minhyuk's touch. it was soft and welcoming, almost as much as his precious bed.jooheon felt minhyuk move closer to his face, and he softly kissed his cheek, this time it was his turn to make the other a blushing mess. jooheon jolted away, at least he tried. of course he bumped into his mum who decided to give him the same treatment minhyuk did, and kissed his cheeks as well.

as much as he loved being pampered and cared about, he felt embarrassed and fled out of the kitchen to his bedroom, closely followed by minhyuk.

"do you not love attention anymore jooheoneey ?" minhyuk sang, colliding into jooheon who had stopped walking. 

"not in front of my mum," jooheon whispered and pouted, turning to face the lively blonde. minhyuk smiled and once again folded his arms around jooheon who, this time, returned the embrace, nuzzling his head in the crook of the other’s neck.

they stood like this for a minute, or an hour, they didn’t know. both of their hearts beating wildly, but none of them dared to talk about it; jooheon thought of it for a second but withheld, too scared to say something that would ruin what the two had built, whatever it was.

jooheon knew he needed to get this out of his system before minhyuk left, he needed to stop beating around the bush and just tell minhyuk how he felt about him before it was too late, and they were back to square one. but he wasn’t brave enough to be open about his feelings for minhyuk, he didn’t even know what he was feeling. he liked him, yes, but to what extent? did he like him as himself, or did he like the affection he gave him?

 

[๑๑]

 

on his last day staying over at jooheon’s, minhyuk attempted to give jooheon subtle hints, he was even clingier than any other day, much more affectionate too, he kept saying tender words to the other, he tried his best, but his efforts were in vain. jooheon took everything said and done by minhyuk as his own way of making the most of jooheon before he left, his way of saying he’d miss him.  

they were sitting together on jooheon’s bed when minhyuk tempted fate.

“okay, jooheon,” he breathed heavily, nervousness taking him over, “ i need to tell you something, and i’m scared i’ll ruin everything, us; but i really need to tell you this before leaving, not that i’m leaving the country yet, but…” jooheon turned his whole body towards minhyuk, letting him speak freely without interrupting. minhyuk looked away, “ i … i really like you jooheon, and i’d understand if you didn’t feel the same but, i cherish you so much, you’re like my soulmate. you make me laugh, you make me happy, you make me cry, you make me feel so many things that it took me a while to understand what it was, what i felt for you. at first i thought i only liked the attention you gave me, ‘cause let’s be real, i’m a hoe for attention,”  he laughed nervously, hearing no reaction from jooheon, he continued, “but then, i realised how i liked you as a person, everything you do, i’ll always be rooting for you, always, i’ll support you even if sometimes you do dumb things, it’s endearing to be fair. there’s a lot of things i appreciate about you, i’m not gonna ramble more ‘cause i’m embarrassing myself at this point but, i love the way you talk to me, how you care about me, but i also love the way you smile, and the way you let everyone know how you feel, and your pouts, god i love when you pout. i want you to be happy, but in a part of my heart, in a selfish way i’d like you to be happy … with me.”

jooheon looked at minhyuk with a fond smile, he hadn’t said anything yet, and minhyuk was worried he had crossed a line he shouldn’t have, worried he had ruined their whole friendship with his stupid feelings. he turned to jooheon, slowly, and the smile he arbored confused him more than anything.

“you know i’m really bad with expressing my emotions verbally but, i’m so glad you confessed first. i really like you too min, and i thought it was a lost cause, i wanted to tell you but i was too scared of ruining everything, i was scared of losing you. but now… i’m so glad, i’m so happy. i really like you, i already said it but i do. i love the way you’re so excited about everything, and how bright you are. you light up my life minhyuk. oh wow, that was cheesy, but let’s be real it’s true. you make me so happy and… yeah… i really like you.” jooheon rattled on, but he was happy.

he was even happier when minhyuk took one of his hands in his, and looked him in the eye. and happiness felt stronger with every centimeter minhyuk crossed to finally stop millimeters away from jooheon’s lips. happiness felt intense when minhyuk brushed his lips against jooheon’s once, then a second time, only this time he didn’t hesitate, and kissed him fully. minhyuk smiled when jooheon kissed back, and at this moment every feeling they had, every chaotic thought disappeared. they were stuck in the moment, and everything, finally, felt as right as rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you enjoyed this!! 
> 
> it's the first fic i actually finish, an achievement. 
> 
> here's my twt if anyone wants it @luvwons


End file.
